


Tender Moments

by digitaldreams



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i felt like doing this because why not, ikesoren rights!, this is so cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: With public affection of Ike on the rise, he can't spend time with his boyfriend for fear of rumors. Luckily, that's what nights are for.





	Tender Moments

Following the Mad King's War, everyone knew the name Ike. It was common knowledge how a simple mercenary had risen up the ranks of the Crimean army after chancing upon its lost princess. The fame had its perks, such as discounts on weapons when Soren and Ike went to town to shop.

However, it had just as many downsides, including a strict restriction on public affection for Ike and his boyfriend.

Granted, neither one of them was much of a fluffy person to begin with, but it was exhausting having to keep things on the down low. It would only spark rumors if other people heard, which was the last thing either one of them needed. Rumors spread like wildfire and were dangerous. The Serenes Massacre was a prime example, and while nothing would ever compare to that scale of madness, the two men preferred to stay on the safe side.

Their tender displays were meant to stay at the fort, and even so, they avoided it when other mercenaries were present. Their shared bedroom saw many gentle touches late at night and early in the morning.

This was one such night. Ike was staring up at the ceiling of their room. Soren's head was resting on his shoulder as he read a book with the help of a flickering, dying candle on the nearby candle.

Neither one of them needed to say anything. Their silence spoke volumes more than either one of them could. Ike and Soren had never been great with words, meaning this was more than convenient for them both.

Ike stroked through Soren's raven strands with one wandering hand. Soren didn't acknowledge the action, only turning a page in his book. Ike continued to pull his fingers through Soren's hair for a few seconds more before Soren put his book down. "You're distracting me," Soren frowned.

Ike shrugged. "So?"

Soren sighed and moved a little closer to Ike. "If you're going to be like that, fine." Soren turned his head and blew out the candle with a powerful huff. 

Ike adjusted himself slightly, placing Soren's cheek on his chest. "We don't get to do this often enough. I want to enjoy it."

Soren shut his eyes and listened to the comfortable thrumming of Ike's heart. It had always been a relaxing sound to him. It was a lullaby in the room bathed in darkness.

Ike planted a kiss on Soren's forehead, right over his brand. Soren didn't need to hear him say the words 'I love you' to know Ike was thinking them. 

Soren returned the gesture by taking one of Ike's hands in his own. Ike knew what Soren was thinking without having to hear the words. Ever since their relationship had begun, they had gone through this dance nightly. It was a comfort against the disquieting world of revolution and bloodshed. Wordless communication had quickly become their favorite kind.

"Night, Soren," Ike murmured, shutting his eyes. "I love you."

Soren smiled to himself as Ike brought a blanket up over their bodies. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done an Ikesoren short since Greil's Devoted came out, so I decided to fix that. Here's some cuteness.
> 
> I've been really busy between Secrets beneath Secrets, Alitia, and my Fates rewrite. It's been ages since my last short story, so here it is. I might do another one soon about Sigrun and Tanith for the sake of the bride banner. Tellius is saying gay rights a lot this year, and I must write about it.
> 
> For now though, this will have to do. I did another short story about Ike and Soren based in the FEH world around the valentine's banner, so feel free to check that out, even if it isn't that time of year anymore. After all, it's always Ikesoren time even if valentine's day is over. You can fight me on that.
> 
> With that said, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
